Amaryllis
by BritneyCullen
Summary: Bella is abused by her dad. 1 night he takes it to far, and Bella decides to runaway. She boards a ship to Europe, but falls off. Next day,she finds herself on shore of a strange island, with a hot boy. The craziest thing is she doesnt remeber who she is.
1. Wisteria: Welcome

"Bella, where is my dinner" Charlie, Bella's abusive dad yelled.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to take a quick nap because I was tired from juggling work, school, and all the chores around the house, and-"Bella was cut short.

"You stupid bitch, you're a lazy asshole, I leave to get money into this house, and I come back to you dozing off." He raised his hand and smacked Bella across her left cheek. Tears threatened to spill, but she knew if she cried in front of him, he would strike her more.

"Go make dinner now, you worthless piece of crap" he yelled, Bella turned around and walked over to the kitchen, with a single tear running down her now red cheeks.

This wasn't even the first time he hit her, in fact this was actually a mild case compared to what he usually does. He wasn't always like this; he was actually the kindest father a kid could ask for. But, ever since the day my mother died he just turned into this crazy drunk monster.

One day she was going to run away, one day she was going to be free. One day she won't have to fear for her life, one day she won't have to live in fear. She couldn't wait for that day to come.

When she finished cooking, she set the table and called Charlie to eat. He sat down and began to eat, when he was finished he asked for three bottles of beer. Bella obeyed, he finished the three bottles and asked for more.

"Dad, don't you think that's enough for tonight." Bella asked, immediately regretting she had said anything at all.

"Who do you think you are you lousy bitch, you can't tell me what to do. You fucking whore, I swear you're the one that killed your mother, if she hadn't gone to pick you up that night she would still be here it was all your fault" he yelled, giving Bella one powerful blow to the stomach. Bella doubled over holding her stomach.

"I didn't kill her, I dint kill her, you did, you're it was you" Bella yelled back. Her mom was always a touchy subject.

"You dumb bitch" Charlie screamed then grabbed a bottle and slammed it on her head. Bella screamed, and fell to the ground. She touched the top of her head. Her head was wet; she brought her hand to her face. Blood. She hated blood, how it smelt like salt and rust, and the color was atrocious. She felt light headed, she wanted to sleep. She wanted to forget the pain, forget her horrible life, and most of all she wanted to forget Charlie. Her eyes fluttered and the last thing she heard before slipping into darkness was.

"Clean yourself up"

* * *

She woke up; in the same position she was when she fainted, except she had dried blood running down her face. She quickly got up, staggering a little. She held the dining table for support. Her eyes caught a strange paper, it was a note.

'Bella clean yourself up before I come home, I went to the bar make sure the house is spotless, because I'm having friends over tonight. I'll be back in half hour'

Bella read the note over and over. Then the tears came, she couldn't believe that he almost killed her, and he left her while she was unconscious to go to the bar. And he didn't even apologize, and on top of that he expected her to clean the house. She knew he was heartless. But this was beyond heartless, this was just plain evil.

She had to get out of here, if she stayed; she might not be alive next week. She didn't care how but she had to go somewhere far away. She dug in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly searched the phone book for a traveling agency. When she found one she called.

"Hello I'm looking for a plane that's going to Europe."

"Oh um, what date do you request."

"TONIGHT"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry but I don't think any airline is schedule to take of tonight, because there is going to be a big storm."

"Thanks, for your help anyways"

"Wait, if you're desperate, there's a ship taking off to Europe in 2 hours, and there's an extra room. If-"

"I'll take it. Thanks"

"Okay so it's $230 for a ticket. You could purchase the ticket before you get on the ship."

"Thanks so much" Bella said as she wrote down the information.

She went online to purchase her last minute ticket with her emergency card that Charlie gave her years ago. Then she wrote a note for Charlie.

'**_I hate you, for everything you did. So I'm leaving, so you could wallow in your own pathetic life. Have a horrible, lonely life,_**

**_Bye forever,_**

**_Bella _**

Bella quickly ran upstairs gathered all her clothes packed it in her back pack. She lifted up her mattress and took the money she been saving up all her life. $2,038. She went into the bathroom and washed her face and changed her clothes. She tied her hair in a bun and wore a hat. She grabbed her back pack, and ran downstairs and out the front door.

* * *

Most of the passengers onboard were asleep. This was her 2nd day on the cruise ship, so far no calls from Charlie. Even though it was kind of a relief, it also made her sad. I mean, she still loved her dad for sure, even though he did rotten things to her. She would always love him, and it hurt so much to see that he didn't give a damn about her.

But, she would put all this behind her; she would make a better life for herself in Europe, everything would be okay. She would never have to think about the horrible life she had in forks. God, how did everything in her life become so complicated.

She remembers the good old days, when she would come home from school, and her mom was in the kitchen cooking. Her dad coming home would be the highlight of her day, because he always brought something for her. Cookies, cupcakes, doughnuts. She had a perfect life anyone would kill for.

But then, there was a night, when everything came to pieces, her mother died that night. Because of her, her mother died. Everything Charlie said was true. It was all her fault. She quickly shook her head to get rid of her thoughts. She needed air; she quickly walked out her room, up a few stair cases until she got to the deck. She looked around, nobody was there.

_'Well of course who would be awake at 1:00 am?'_ she thought to herself.

She looked up at the clear night skies, it was beautiful. Her eyes wandered to a star, bright, beautiful, but out of place in the clear sky. She closed her eyes and wished.

_'Mom, if you can hear me, I miss you. It hasn't been the same without you. Can I just ask for one thing, please just help me out, take me to the right place, a place where I'll be safe, loved, and where I would be able to smile again'_ Bella thought, as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Hello Beautiful" a husky voice said, Bella tuned around quickly.

"Hi, I- I was just leaving" Bella said nervously, trying to find the nearest exit. The man walked closer, staggering a little. _'Maybe he's drunk' _Bella thought.

"Don't leave, let's have fun" he purred. Bella noticed that the only exit was behind him. If she made a dash for it he would defiantly catch her. He came closer, she backed up.

"Don't be like that, let's have fun" he said when he was an inch away from her, she was backed up against the deck railing. He reached over and grabbed her face into his huge hands, and leaned in for a kiss. She could smell the alcohols in his breathe. She leaned backwards to avoid his lips. But then she slipped and fell over the railing, hitting her head hard. In seconds, icy cold water surrounded her body, pulling her down.

"HELP" she shouted, but no one heard her. The whole ship was practically asleep. The water slowly moved her away from the ship until she saw nothing but water around her.

This was it she was sure she was going to die. But she couldn't care less, she was alone in this world no one would give a shit about her. Her head throbbed, god how she wanted to die, she closed her eyes prepared for death to take her.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay, hey miss, miss, miss" a velvet voice called. She slowly opened her eyes, but then closed it quickly when the sun attacked her eyes. She opened it again, soaking in her surroundings. She was on a beautiful beach, the ocean was sparkling blue and the sand was soft. Bella turned slowly to see a gorgeous man; he had pale flawless skin, green eyes, and reddish brown hair. The guy so beautiful it hurt to look at him.

"Where am I" she asked, her voiced a little rough.

"You're in Esme Island" The boy answered, just hearing his voice made Bella's blood tingle.

"I'm Edward, what's your name" the boy asked politely. She was puzzled.

"I don't know" She answered.

"I don't know who I am"

**_

* * *

_**

A/N:

**_Ok I hoped you guys liked it. This is my first twilight fan fiction, so I'm excited, if I get an ample amount of reviews I will continue it. This story was originally my sis idea. So I give her credit. _**

**_If you're a clique fan; check out my story_**

**_Cam and Claire_**

**_Please review, it's encouraged _**

**_And appreciated. _**

**_Thanks for your time._**

**Remember you keep reading, and I'll keep writing.**

**Bye for now**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo**

**Britney**


	2. Rosemary: Remebrance

**A/N:**_**Okay here is the next chapter, its short I know. But I just want to see the turn out (if people actually like this story.) thanks to all that reviewed. Here it is.**_

_******Rosemary:** Remembrance _

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hey guys I wrote twilight**

**Stephanie Myers: Um…no you don't **

**Me: *glare* yes I do**

**Stephanie Myers: No**

**Me: yes**

**Stephanie Myers: No**

**Me: Yes**

**Stephanie Myers: No**

**Me: Yes**

**Stephanie Myers: Yes**

**Me: No and that's final.**

**Stephanie Myers: Okay**

**Me: Wait, what**

**Without further ado I give you the net chapter **

_**Rosemary:**_

"_I'm Edward, what's your name" the boy asked politely. She was puzzled._

"_I don't know" She answered._

"_I don't know who I am"_

* * *

"Bella" Edward whispered. She looked up, confusion clouding her vision.

"What?" She asked him, she knew that name, and she heard it before. The name was so familiar but, she couldn't figure out who or what it belonged to. Like an annoying inch you couldn't reach.

"Bella" he repeated. "It's on your necklace" he explained. Her hands rose to her neck, and there was a necklace. She lifted it up ever so gently so she could read it. And surely, there it was, the necklace was beautiful, a sparkling diamond-cut Sterling Silver chain a name spelled out in cursive, giving the necklace a beautiful touch. _'Bella'_. All of a sudden memories filled her head.

* * *

"_Happy birthday Bella," Renée smiled tears rolling down her cheek. _

"_Mom what's wrong" Bella asked franticly, this was supposed to be a happy moment, not a moment for tears._

"_I can't believe my baby's growing up" Renée wailed. Bella smiled, she finally understood. It was happy tears. Bella wrapped her mother in a tight hug._

"_I always going to be your little Bells" Bella whispered._

"_I know"_

"_So Bella, what do you want to do today, it's your choice. Pick anything" Charlie said, turning at Bella with a huge gin._

"_Nothing" Bella stated._

"_Nothing, there isn't one thing you want to do today, come on it's your birthday, there has to be at least something you want to do" Charlie said, while stuffing his face with cake._

"_I just want to spend time with my family" Bella replied with a shrug. She knew it wasn't normal for any teenager to __**want**__ to actually spend time with their family. But Bella enjoyed the time she spent with her family. Charlie sighed._

"_Alrighty then, your wish is our command" _

"_Okay, time for presents" Renée shouted, as she grabbed a small box from the pile of presents. _

"_This is from me and your dad" Renée whispered. Bella took the box, and opened it slowly, not knowing what to expect. It was a necklace a beautiful one at that. It was perfect, the way they wrote her name on the necklace, the color of the necklace. Everything._

"_It's so beautiful" she whispered. _

"_No, you're so beautiful my precious Bella" Charlie said planting a fatherly kiss on her forehead._

_She smiled._

_

* * *

_

And just as it came, the memory went, fading quickly from her mind.

"Hey, why are you crying" Edward asked. She opened her eyes not realizing she had it closed all this while. Edward leaned closer trying to read her face expression, Bella blushed. The closer he came the redder her face got.

"Do you feel alright" he asked.

"Y-y-yeah" Bella stuttered. Right then Edward noticed how close he was, he quickly leaned away. He got up then stretched out his hands.

"Is it okay if I call you Bella" Edward asked.

"S-sure" Bella managed to say.

"Okay, Bella" He smiled, Bella smiled to, secretly loving the way her "new" name rolled off his tongue with ease.

"Let's go" he stated, pulling her up.

"Where are we going?" she asked, baffled, at the sudden change of events.

"To my home" He replied giving her a crooked smile. Her heart did a flip flop. She felt like she was in heaven, she felt happy, and joyful. She had a feeling that she hadn't feel this good in a while.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_** Hoped you liked it, I'll update as soon as possible. **_

_**Okay review or evil bunnies will eat your underpants**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW **_

_**REVIEW **_


End file.
